warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Legion 38 (AKA) Pendragon
Read the rules. KuHB1aM 22:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) This is a new spin off the 3rd Ed rule-Rough trader books. this is how my army started I have a Four page Story that explains how it happens and how they got back to There system. I'm not going to mess with any time line or what not Filman 14:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Pendragon Well, you can read the rules and edit accordingly, or I can delete this in a week. Your call, champ. We follow canon; no Great Crusade Legions, Chapters, Squats, etc. KuHB1aM 20:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I understand the rules, but this is how they became a Chapter when they make it back to the Milky Way in the 38M. I'll Take out the Squats if need be but I still need the Six deffrent Legion Companys for the Base of my Chapters being. Theres no Primarchs like I said. I just need to go back to move foward with my Chapter. I you have to deleat it so be it this is how my Chapter came to be.This is how my 2nd Ed Army was lost and Reborn in the 38M 16:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Filman What you need to do is take out is the mentioning of them during Great Crusade and the Squats. If 'Legion Companies' is what I think it means, then you need to change that to. I'm sorry, but the rules bend for no one. KuHB1aM 20:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) How about you give me something to work with and I'll fill in the rest? they were lost in the 28M and remerged back in the 38M........... Filman 06:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Filman : Rules are like a fortress, not a puzzle box that can be worked around. There is only one way around the fortress, and that's through the gate that's waiting patiently for you to enter... Sorry, couldn't help myself... if you want a spin-off of 3rd edition, you could post it on your user page... Im pretty sure --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I have no intention of making any articles with squats but I was wondering why they are banned. Could anybody fill me in. Supahbadmarine 18:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I took a closer look at squats. having them removed from later editions is understandable, but why they had to edit older copies escapes me. Supahbadmarine 18:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Being lost in the 28M is not gonna work. The Great Crusade doesn't start until M29 and the Primarchs are created at the very beginning of this millennium. Anything earlier than that, and you don't have Space Marines; rather, you have their inferior proto-types which aided the Emperor in his conquest of Terra. KuHB1aM 19:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Filman, if I were you I would stop fighting, scrap the article and move on to the next project. I sympathize with you, especially because this seems to be your first article but the way you have set it up cannot be allowed by site rules. You win some, you lose some.:( Supahbadmarine 20:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks on Info didn't know that it was the 29M so I'll try to come up with somthing newer Thanks for some help thou Filman 04:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Filman